hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Concept Historically, witches such as the Weird Sisters in William Shakespeare's Macbeth, wizards such as Prospero in The Tempest or characters like Doctor Faustus in Christopher Marlowe's play of the same name were widely considered to be real. Contemporary authors tend to treat magic as an imaginary idea, opting to world-build with a blank slate where the laws of reality do not carry as much weight. Magical thinking in various forms is a cultural universal and an important aspect of religion. Magic is prevalent in all societies, regardless of whether they have organized religion or more general systems of animism or shamanism. Religion and magic became conceptually separated with the development of western monotheism, where the distinction arose between supernatural events sanctioned by mainstream religious doctrine (miracles) and magic rooted in folk belief or occult speculation. In pre-monotheistic religious traditions, there is no fundamental distinction between religious practice and magic; tutelary deities concerned with magic are sometimes called hermetic deities or spirit guides. In some works, types of magic are divided by color. Some works feature magic that is performed through using words to cast spells. While many works use this method without offering an explanation for it, others do offer an explanation. Both magic and religion contain rituals. Most cultures have or have had in their past some form of magical tradition that recognizes a shamanistic interconnectedness of spirit. This may have been long ago, as a folk tradition that died out with the establishment of a major world religion, such as Judaism, Christianity, Islam or Buddhism, or it may still co-exist with that world religion. Coptic Christians were writing magical spells from the 1st to 12th centuries. History In the world of Hianov, magic are mostly reserved for royal bloodlines and sages, mages; including the chruches and anything that religions like priest and priestess, monks, etc. Sometime it appeared in others that aren't neither like Lady Wilmot who used a enchanted necklace. And that necklace is healing magic with some major downfalls. Another example is Maidyi who carried a cursed weapon that bring bad luck to others around them and the user but the cursed weapon is main power is art manipulation magic. In the dark section of magic. One more example is Yinglong who came from a long line of life magic. Including minor fire and light magic in his bloodline. However he can make things come to 'life' into parasites or cute figures out of clay. That only can take another person life. And drain his as well. And he might have telekineisis magic too. Since his clay dogu can float/hover around him willingly. This is up for debate. Different Type Of Magic Life Magic * Holy Light * Death Magic * Healing Magic Fire Magic * Lava/Magma Magic Water Magic Light Magic Illusion Magic * Telekineisis/Lighting Magic * Force Field Magic Dark Magic * Shadow Magic * Art Manipulation Ice Magic Air Magic Future Magic Music Magic Magic Users * Shiryu Weii * Wengtai * Emjaroen * Lady Wilmot * Yinglong * Jinhine * Zhen Jinyu * Caiwenyni * Jia * Rui-Meika * WIP Category:Magic Category:Etc Category:WIP